This invention relates in general to rotor systems for helicopters and deals more particularly with improved hub assemblies for such rotor systems. The present invention is particularly concerned with improvements in hub assemblies of the type wherein rotor blades are retained and supported for articulated movement by elastomeric bearing assemblies contained within bearing sockets formed in the rotor hub. Conventionally, hubs for rotor systems of the aforedescribed general type are made from steel or more costly titanium alloys and require numerous machining operations to finish. Such hubs contribute substantially to the weight of the aircraft and are expensive to produce.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved hub assemblies for rotor systems which weigh less than comparable metal hub structures, cost less to manufacture, and possess the requisite strength and durability essential to the attainment of the requisite factors of safety for such aircraft. A further aim of the invention is to provide improved hub structures which have a high degree of damage tolerance, which are simple to maintain, and which may be readily installed on or removed from an aircraft without special tools.